Betrayal Has A Price
by cbssoapsgirl
Summary: What can happen when bad things happen? Who's betrayal could it be?
1. Followed

"Say you'll wait for me, Liv. This isn't hypothetical anymore. This is real. It's happening. I'm going to divorce her and marry you," Fitz said. "Say you'll wait for me. Wait for me, Liv." While she spent the next week thinking about whether or not to wait for him, something had to happen.

"Screwing your mistress is one thing, but marrying her… that's political suicide," Fitz told her. His words stung her each time she thought of him. This was daily of course, sometimes even hourly. It was awful how the words he said months ago. She told him she would wait for him. Wait for him to divorce the biggest witch in D.C. The only one who held them back from being together. Mellie was the only problem that they had.

Olivia sat in the church after Verna's funeral. What could possibly be between them that he would call her a mistress? He NEVER called her mistress and wanted to kill anyone who called her that, sometimes even her. After an hour Olivia decided that whatever Fitz's problem was, she would think about it later. Liv went back to OPA and chose to work her way through all of it. Working would get her mind off the current events. Fixing anyone else's problem was what she could handle. Her problem's she couldn't take.

A few weeks had gone by and Liv hadn't heard anything from Fitz. Truth be told, she didn't really want to hear anything he had to say. Nothing he could say would make up for calling her a mistress. She sat in her office and ran the words through her head again. As she was thinking her phone began to ring.

"What?" she answered the phone.

"Meet me in the park in twenty minutes." Then the line went dead.

Olivia picked up her purse and put on her jacket. Liv walked through the park sitting in the same seat she always did for meetings. She waited a few minutes for him to show up.

"I'm being followed," he told her.

"Not my problem. Why am I here?"

"You're being followed."

"I don't care. Let him follow me. There's nothing for him to find."

"You don't get it. He's having you followed. He knows every single step you take. He's getting updates about you hourly. The guy, whoever he is, walks into all our meetings and hands him a folder of a minute by minute of what you do and where you're going. He's keeping a tally of how many times I see you," he told her.

"Cyrus, I do not care! And I'm not even sure why he cares. He knows about Defiance, that I am sure of. I don't know how he knows but that he does know. We were wrong to keep it from him but we were wrong to begin with in doing it. I don't know what information he's getting and I don't care."

"He loves you. You and he are supposed to be but I keep standing in the way. He loves you. You have to remember that. You have to care. Liv, he calls you the love of his life."

"He called me a mistress! He doesn't love me. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third does not love me. He never has. I was some side thing that he needed. An itch he had to scratch. I do not matter to him. I never have and I never will. So him keeping tabs on me is whatever he wants to do. Because it doesn't matter. He can watch me all day. Get all the information on me he wants. All he's going to see is that I'm working. I have nothing to hide. When he sees that you and I met today, which by the way the agents behind you will probably tell him the second you get back to the White House, he'll ask you what we were talking about, maybe even ask how I am but you can tell him that it does not concern him. How I am, how I am doing, what I am doing is not any of his business anymore. On a happier note, how are James and Ella?"

Cyrus took out his phone and showed her a picture of Ella. "James sends me a picture of her every hour. I am supposed to ask you though. Will you be Ella's godmother?"

"Sure, I'm not religious a lot but I'm sure I can figure the whole godparent thing out. Who is her godfather?"

"James hasn't decided on that. He just asked me to pick her godmother. There's no one I trust more than you with someone so close."

"Thank you Cyrus. I'll call James later and set up a lunch date. Have a nice day, Cy." Liv got up and walked away. There was no doubt that the agents following Cyrus would tell Fitz about their conversation. They were close enough to hear every word that both she and Cyrus said. But she didn't care.

Olivia went back to OPA and dove back into work.


	2. She

"She had a meeting with Mr. Beene in the park this afternoon, Sir. Around noon during the break between meetings," Tom told Fitz handing him a file containing pictures of Olivia in the past couple of hours. "After that he came back here."

"I figured that he was with her during the lunch break," Fitz said to the Secret Service agents while taking a drink. In the weeks since he found out about Defiance, Fitz had gone back to drinking Scotch every free moment of the day. "I want to know what was said. Who said what? Did she seem upset or what? Tell me something more. Don't tell me just that he saw her. I'm not stupid! I know that they were together at lunch." Fitz looked at the pictures that he had the agent following Olivia take. He stared at the photo of Liv smiling with Cyrus on the bench in the park.

Tom looked at Daniel for some idea of what to say. "Mr. President, we didn't ask the other agents what was said. I'm not sure they were close enough to hear everything. But one of the agents said that she seemed a bit down. But from what the agent following her says, she seems like that all the time."

"I've been summoned?" Cyrus asked Fitz when Tom hauled him into the Oval Office. Cyrus was just sitting in his office preparing for the next day's meetings when Tom came in to take him to Fitz.

"How is she?" Fitz asked not bothering to at him. He stood next to the window staring out at the Rose Garden.

"She? Who is 'she'? I am nowhere close to being a mind reader. Be specific. How is who?" Cyrus played.

"Don't play dumb Cyrus, it doesn't work with me. You know exactly who I am talking about. You were with her today. How is she?"

Cyrus was getting a bit upset. Olivia had been deduced to being a pronoun these last few weeks since Verna's funeral. "The royal 'she'? The 'she' that you can't say her name? The 'she' that every Congressman or anyone of high power has on speed dial? The 'she' that you say you love? The 'she' that you refuse to say her name? The only 'she' that you won't let anyone say her actual name? Is that the 'she' we are talking about?"

Fitz could sense Cyrus's anger but ignored it. He had no right to be angry. After what he did to get Fitz to be President, he was lucky. "Yes, that 'she'. How is she?"

"Don't you worry about her. You can't even say her name so what gives you any right to even ask about her?"

"She betrayed me. For that matter, so did you and Mellie and Verna. But she betrayed ME! You and Mellie, I would expect that from. But Verna, I didn't think was capable of. And her, the betrayal from her. I never in a million years would have thought that she could do that to me."

"So Liv was right. You do know, Olivia said you found out. Though she wasn't sure how. Hell, I don't even know. We all swore you wouldn't know."

Fitz finally looked at Cyrus. "Do NOT say her name. Of course I found out. As a dying declaration, Verna told me. That's why she hired someone to shoot me. I don't know why she just couldn't tell me. Verna could have told me herself, she didn't need to have someone shoot me. That went a bit to the extreme."

"OLIVIA had no part of shooting you. OLIVIA wasn't even part of Defiance until Hollis brought it to the table. OLIVIA was against it from the beginning. OLIVIA said that you could do it alone. OLIVIA said that you didn't need any help. But OLIVIA was bullied into it. We all bullied OLIVIA into it. We had OLIVIA do it."

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!" Fitz screamed.

"I will say OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE's name all damn day if I want to. This is a free country that OLIVIA helped you to get this position to keep this a free country. I will not stand here and listen to you reduce OLIVIA to a simple 'she'. I will not stand for it. Olivia deserves better than that. Olivia deserves better than you. And if I have anything to do about it. I am going to make sure that she finds someone better than you. Someone who can treat her the way she deserves. Someone who can give her what she wants and to be wonderful to her. Because you sure as hell are not the person that she and I thought you were. You do not deserve her."

Cyrus started walking towards the door to leave. "Just tell me, how is she?" Fitz asked before he walked out. Cyrus turned back to look at him. Fitz met his gaze holding it.

"You called her a mistress. How do you think she is? Stay away from her." Cyrus walked out and slammed the door closed.


	3. Doctor

Months had gone by and Fitz and Olivia still had not spoken to each other. After the Christening Fitz had drug Olivia into the closet. He had his way with her and set her aside like garbage. "Just because I can't control my erections around you, doesn't mean I still want you," he told her. If Olivia didn't feel like the mistress before, she definitely felt like one now.

Several weeks after the Christening, Olivia had gone to the doctor for her annual checkup. The doctor did all the regular tests and came back a half hour later with her results.

"Everything seems to be looking okay; I'd like you to set up a time to have your ultrasound next week on the way out. Other than that, you seem perfectly fine," the doctor told her.

Olivia sat up and looked confused at her doctor. "What do you mean ultrasound? Why would I need an ultrasound."

"Ms. Pope right?" Olivia nodded. "You didn't know that you are almost two months pregnant?"

Olivia nearly passed out at the news. How is she pregnant? She tried to think about when the last time she even the opportunity to get pregnant had been. Then it hit her. Fitz. The closet after Ella's christening. "No, I didn't know."

"Oh, I'm truly sorry about that then. I guess I could have asked for that first. Would you like to schedule an ultrasound? I can set one up for next week if that works for you," the doctor told her.

"Can we actually do it now? I've been drinking a lot lately and I just want you to check it. The baby. Just make sure that the baby is alright."

"Of course, Ms. Pope. I'll take you down to ultrasound in just a few minutes. Let me go set it up," the doctor left the room and came back soon taking Olivia down to ultrasound.

When Olivia got home she curled herself into bed with the picture taken during the ultrasound. She couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant. And even better, pregnant with Fitz's baby. It's what they wanted. Fitz always wanted children with her. At least that's what he told her. He always told her that she was the love of his life but she thought that to be false. Fitz called her a mistress. That's all she's been since the beginning. She rubbed her stomach, drawing circles around where she thought the baby would be. "So it's you and me. We'll have to work together to figure this out."

In the morning Olivia went to work and made the announcement that she was pregnant.

"How did that happen?" Harrison asked. "I know how exactly but Liv who is the father?"

"Please, please don't say it's Edison," Abby pleaded.

"Edison and I aren't together, Abby. And the father is not involved. I do not care to discuss it and the answer is irrelevant. I have not spoken with the father and he doesn't need to know. It's my choice and that is how this will end. Any other questions?"

Olivia looked around the room to see if any would respond. "Are you keeping it?" Huck asked quietly but loud enough for the question to be heard.

"I plan to. I am still deciding but I think I will. This baby should not be punished because of my own stupidity," Liv said.

After that the subject of the baby was dropped. The team knew that Olivia's mind was made and there was no changing it. If she was thinking about keeping the baby, then she was keeping the baby.

Olivia had her doctor's appointments and was progressing well in the next few months of her pregnancy. Just before Olivia started to really show that she was pregnant, she went to Cyrus and told him that she was pregnant.

"You're what!" Cyrus yelled.

"Pregnant Cyrus, you know, with a baby. About five months pregnant now. I'm due in October," she told him calmly.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Who have you been seeing that could get you pregnant? Oh dear Lord, which one of your team did you screw. Was it Harrison? Did you go visit the British slut, Stephen? Who the hell knocked you up? Was it Huck?" Cyrus demanded to know.

Olivia started laughing. "Even the idea that you think I would sleep with a member of my team is hilarious. Stephen is married, happily. Huck is a protector, he's my protector. And Harrison, well he's Harrison. He's a charmer but I know how to look past the charm."

"Edison?"

"Now you are just guessing. No, I haven't seen Edison in a while," Olivia said.

"Well then tell me who the father is. I honestly cannot think of anyone else that you would sleep with. Did you purposely get pregnant? Like find a donor? Did you go to a sperm bank and just pick one out of a catalog? Come on, Olivia. Tell me the truth. Tell me whose ass I need to kick for getting you pregnant."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third."


	4. Joke

"What the hell do you mean Fitz got you pregnant?" Cyrus screamed at Olivia. She wasn't quite sure how to respond so she stayed quiet. "Oh ha, I got it. Nice one Olivia. Very funny joke. Game's over. You're not pregnant at all. Are you?" Cyrus laughed.

While she listened to him think it was funny she pulled out her latest ultrasound picture and handed it to him. "I am pregnant. No joke."

"But it cannot be Fitz's baby. You haven't even been on the same block together, let alone the same room, in a long time."

"Ella's christening. We had a little, rendezvous. Trust me, it wasn't pleasant."

"Please spare me the details. I do not need to know what way the President got you pregnant."

"I wouldn't tell you anyway. Either way, that's when I got pregnant."

Cyrus took in everything that Liv said. After a few minutes he spoke up. "What are you doing with it?"

"Keeping it. The baby is mine and I will raise the baby myself. I don't want anyone's help. This will be my cross to carry and I will handle it," Liv said as she got up to leave. "I just wanted you to know. So, since he has someone following me, I'm sure he's going to ask you questions. Do you know what you'll tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, each time he asks one of his stupid questions, you tell him that you don't know."

Olivia left Cyrus hoping that she could trust him at his word. She didn't actually want Fitz to know she was pregnant but there's no way for him not to find out. She's a high profile woman who has the career of fixing everyone. D.C. will need her to clean up their mess at some point, so she couldn't just hide away. As she thought about it, she thought hiding away might be the perfect way to conceal her pregnancy. Olivia went to OPA and discussed the plan she had with her team.

"I'm going to work from home. We can have client meetings here and you all can continue to work from your office but I'll be working from home," she told them.

"That's insanity. You want us to work alone here without you?" Harrison asked.

"Not alone, she'll be here just not physically here," Abby added.

Huck, being Huck, stood in the corner and listened to the discussion knowing that whatever he had to add wouldn't change the situation so there was no point in opening his mouth.

"We can video and call whenever there's a problem. I can even get you to the apartment to handle a crisis. I just can't have the baby's father knowing about their existence. He can't know for now. Until after the baby is born, this is how it will have to be," Olivia finished. With that, she left no room for any argument.

Cyrus had gone to the White House the next morning for the 9 a.m. meeting with the Joint Chiefs. When he went to the Oval to get Fitz, Lauren had told him that the President hadn't come down from the Residence yet. He waited for a half hour before deciding to go get Fitz himself. When he went to the bedroom Fitz usually slept in he found it empty and the bed made. After searching several rooms he finally found him in the State Dining room sitting at a table drinking.

"What are you doing?" Cyrus asked as he sat next to him.

Fitz was staring at a particular spot and didn't bother looking at Cyrus. "Enjoying the peace and quiet and remembering. Why are you here? It's Saturday, you're supposed to be at home with James and Ella."

"No, it's Monday and you are late for a meeting. What are you attempting to remember?" Curiosity got the best of Cyrus and he just wanted to know.

Fitz looked around the room but only at a couple different spots. "The one night I got to dance with her, it was here. We got to dance for one song because Mellie wanted to switch with Billy Chambers. He was dancing with her and I switched with him to dance with her. You said she was playing me that night," Fitz looked directly at Cyrus. "You said she wouldn't meet me in the Rose Garden because she was playing me. That it was all an act."

"I know. I remember what I said."

"And was she? Playing me?"

"We thought that tape came from her. That's why she was playing you."

"But she wasn't playing me. The tape never came from her. She wasn't blackmailing anyone. It was her on the tape!" Fitz was losing his temper with Cyrus. He was finally realizing that Cyrus was one of the only two people standing in the way of him being happy with Olivia. "I wasn't able to dance with her at any of the Inauguration parties and the one night that I was able to dance with her in public, she wouldn't even look at me."


	5. Labor

Olivia went to her seven month checkup and the doctor said she seemed to be doing fine. She was avoiding as much stress as she could but with her job, stress was the main thing she dealt with all day. Liv had been working from home since she announced and the situation was helping. Olivia hadn't been leaving her apartment except for her doctor's appointments. If she needed anything from anywhere, her team would get it for her. As far as she knew, Fitz didn't know anything about her pregnancy. And if he did, he sure wasn't saying anything. A couple times a week, Cyrus would come over and have dinner with her. But other than him, no one but the gladiators was allowed on her floor.

"You'll have to come out eventually. You've been hiding here for four months," Cyrus told her one night during dinner.

Olivia chewed her food to think of an answer. "He still has people following me." She got up and took Cyrus to the window. "See that black sedan there? They sit there all day. Wwhen they leave, another one pulls up and sits there all night. He's having me followed and I haven't left yet. He's insane."

"He's not insane. He's been drinking. Lately though it's a little lighter but he's still drinking. It's down to a bottle a day. Even though he's functioning, people can smell it. You will have to leave here eventually. For more than your doctor's visits. And from that, he'll know that you're pregnant and he's going to do the math. He'll figure out that the baby is his. And if you aren't careful, he's going to take the baby. Just out of spite, he'll take the baby," Cyrus said.

"I know he hates me. I hate myself most days. But he won't take the baby, I won't let him. He has no right to this baby. Since he found out about Defiance, I've been reduced to nothing. I'm lower than the mistress. I'm the ex-mistress. He said so himself. So it doesn't concern him if I'm pregnant or not."

Cyrus had to agree with her. Fitz had been shutting him out since he discovered Defiance. Not just him, but Liv too. Now he turned to Mellie when he needed something. She was in and they were out. As he thought about it, Cyrus came up with a way to handle this situation but he would need a little help and he knew just where to buy it.

Fitz was finishing reading the morning briefs when Cyrus arrived, getting ready for the meeting.

"Morning Cyrus, how was your night?" He asked in a pleasant mood.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Just peachy. I had a good breakfast and am ready to take on the world, you ready?"

"You are the President, I would hope you are ready, I didn't waste those years helping you get here. Ready for the meeting?"

It was just before three that afternoon that Huck had started calling Cyrus. He tried several different numbers but there was no answer. As a last resort he called the President's line.

"Hello?" Fitz answered the phone.

"I need Cyrus," Huck told him.

"Why are you calling this line then? He has his own number."

"Put Cyrus on the damn phone now, it's an emergency," Huck yelled.

Fitz stared at the phone for a moment then handed it to Cyrus. "This is Cyrus," he said as he took the phone.

"She's in the hospital, her water broke and she's in labor. You need to get to James Madison right away."

"What? No, it's too early. It's not supposed to happen for another two months. There's got to be a mistake." Cyrus watched as Fitz's face turned into confusion.

"She's having the baby now, they're trying to hold off as long as they can and stop the contractions but it isn't working. That baby is coming sooner than we thought."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Abby and Harrison took her to the hospital the back way, her followers have no clue. I'm watching them now, they're still in front of her apartment. She asked me to call you."

"Fine, I'm leaving now. I'll be there in a few minutes." Cyrus hung up and grabbed his things.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Fitz asked in a rush.

"That was no one, and nothing is going on. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz ran over and locked the door. "What is going on Cyrus? No one calls that line. And no one has ever asked for you on that line. Whatever is going on must be important, what is it?"

"It does not concern you, Sir. I'm handling it. It's being taken care of. I have to go."

"Cyrus, please tell me. Is it Ella? Is she okay?"

He had to think of a lie and fast. "Ella just hit her head on the playground, James is out of town so they called me. I just haven't had my phone on."

"Alright, I hope she's okay Cyrus. See you tomorrow."


	6. Delivery

"How is she doing?" Cyrus demanded to know when he got to the hospital. The gladiators met Cyrus in the lobby of the hospital to take him to her.

Harrison had walked away with Huck following him, reminding him to keep it together. "They've been giving her drugs to stop the labor but it isn't helping, she's already 8 centimeters dilated, so they stopped giving her the pills. She's going to deliver the baby within the next few hours so the doctors are getting the NICU ready. Liv's so tired but they won't let her fall asleep," Abby informed him.

"Who is with her now? She shouldn't be alone."

"The doctors are with her. They are checking everything possible and preparing for delivery. What did you tell the President to get here?"

"Ella fell and I needed to get here. I think he bought it but I'm not sure. He heard the whole conversation with Huck, who better never call his personal line again. I'm not sure if he knew it was Huck though."

Abby took Cyrus up to see Olivia. When they walked in doctors where setting up the room for delivery. A nurse brought in an incubator for transport to take the newborn to the NICU. Cyrus came over to Liv's side and sat down. "How are you feeling?" She looked like she hadn't slept in maybe a week. Her energy level was very low and she was exhausted.

"Just tired. I didn't think you would come if they called though. I'm glad you did."

"Of course I came. You need me here when this baby comes. I'd come from across the world if I had to. You are my favorite student ever; like my own kid. Now stay awake and talk to me, we can work through this together."

Olivia sat up so she could talk to Cyrus and began. "The doctor said that I'm too dilated to actually stop the labor so we are going to hope for the best and go through with it. The baby's lungs aren't fully developed but he said that the lungs are developed enough that the baby could survive if he's in the incubator until they are stronger. I'm worried the baby might die though. I can't take that if he did," she cried.

Cyrus wrapped her into a hug. "You can't think like that. Remember you are a gladiator and gladiators…"

"Don't cry."

"You have to be a strong gladiator and keep going for this baby. We can hope that the baby doesn't die and can push through for stronger lungs. Think positive, Liv."

The doctor came in and checked on her. "Nine centimeters dilated now, Ms. Pope. One more and we will have you start pushing. Who will be in the room with you?"

"Abby will be in here with me. Cyrus will you stay?" Cyrus nodded in agreement. "And Cyrus too."

It took another couple hours for Olivia to be fully dilated. When she was Cyrus and Abby dressed in scrubs and held each of her hands. She sat up and started pushing. After half an hour she gave birth to a little boy. Before Olivia could even hold him, the doctors got him cleaned up and quickly put him in the incubator.

The doctors took him to the NICU for testing and to see just how unstable his lungs were. After a while they came down to her room to give her the news.

"Your son is doing well right now. We've placed him in the incubator and will keep him there until his lungs are more developed. He weighed in at three pounds, ten ounces and was eleven inches long. The only thing wrong with him is his lungs which we hope to see get better soon. For a baby born two months early, he looks pretty good. We were wondering if you would like to name him now, or if you wanted to wait until he is stronger," the doctor asked.

Everyone in the room just stared at the doctor. "What do you mean 'wait until he is stronger'?" Olivia asked.

"Well, it isn't a hundred percent that the baby will live. He was born very early."

"You just said that it looked good," Cyrus added.

"Yes and he is, but there's still the possibility that his lungs do not develop anymore and he could die."

Olivia shot up in the bed. "So you want me to wait to name my son until I know if he lives?"

"Ms. Pope, I mean no disrespect."

"Obviously you do. I'm already attached to my child. And you saying don't name him because it will just make it harder IF he dies if extremely disrespectful. I should have you reported for that. How can you be so insensitive?"

The doctor took a few steps back from Olivia, afraid she might explode at him, maybe even attack him. "I'm sorry Ms. Pope, let me send in your son's doctor," he said before he left.

"Do you have a name for him," Abby asked.

"His name's Reagan George Pope."


	7. Vanished

Reagan had been in an incubator for several weeks. Everyone came to see him every day. Olivia would spend most of her time up in the NICU with him. Cyrus came every day after work to visit. He would bring Olivia food because she would occasionally forget to eat.

Reagan turned two months old and for a present he would be out of the incubator because his lungs were strong enough for him to breathe on his own. Since Regan didn't weigh five pounds yet, he couldn't go home with Olivia yet.

"Cyrus he can come home probably next week!" Olivia said excitedly when Cyrus got to the hospital one afternoon. Reagan was only a few ounces shy of being exactly five pounds.

"That's great Liv; you can finally relax at home. You've been living here for two months. It's time to go home."

Olivia sat with Reagan for the next week. She made sure that he would have his milk and was healthy every day. On the last day that Reagan would be in the hospital, the doctors took him do some tests. They checked his eyes and ears. The doctors made sure that his lungs were doing well. They left Reagan with a nurse to get him dressed to go home while they got his discharge papers.

After an hour the doctors came in to talk to Olivia.

"Ms. Pope, please have a seat," the doctors came in and sat at a table with her. Security guards were in the hallway conversing with each other and a couple other doctors and nurses.

"What's going on? Is Reagan alright? He can come home today right?"

The doctors looked at each other and then to Olivia. "Ma'am, the nurse that Dr. Smith and I left Reagan with was drugged. When we came back to bring him to you, she was found on the floor. She's unconscious right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, where's Reagan?"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Pope, we don't know. Reagan is missing."

Olivia started to shut down. Thinking about anything that could be happening to Reagan right now. Where could he be? A two month old doesn't just disappear without people noticing. She started to cry when Abby, Harrison, and Huck came in.

"What happened?" Abby demanded to know.

"Ms. Whelan," the doctor started, "Reagan is missing. We have our security searching every corner of the hospital. Every baby is being accounted for to ensure there was no mix up. The nurse with him was drugged and isn't conscious right now. We have locked down the hospital, no one in and no one out. The security team is looking through the video camera footage. I promise you we will find Reagan and whoever took him."

"How long has he been missing?" Harrison asked.

"Just over an hour," the doctor said.

"You've had a missing child for over an hour! You've only just now locked down the hospital, do you have any idea how fast someone could have left with him. He may not even be in the hospital anymore!" Abby yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Pope. We are doing everything we can to find your son."

Olivia came to her senses and was ready to take over. "Abby, call Cyrus. Tell him to get down here now, I don't care what the hell he is doing, he needs to get down here now. Harrison, talk to the security and find out what they know. Huck, go down to the security room and look through the footage of anyone leaving and entering this hospital."

"Ms. Pope, we have our security team looking for him. We are taking care of this."

Olivia was furious with the doctors now. "Obviously you aren't. My son has been missing for over an hour and no one has done a damn thing about it. You've just told me now. This is supposed to be the best hospital in D.C. and you can't even find a two month old baby. Apparently you can't do a damn thing right so I am handling this. My team is better prepared than anything you and your damn security can ever do."

Liv sent her team to work. "Olivia, Cyrus isn't answering. I've called his cell phone, the White House line, his house, James and everything. Lauren said that he is in an appointment with the President in the situation room and cannot be interrupted. I don't know where else to try."

Before she could respond, Huck came running in. "Liv, I found him. I found Reagan, I know who took him." He showed her some footage from an hour earlier.

Olivia didn't say anything as she grabbed her purse and ran to her car. She was beyond furious now. Liv ran every red light she hit, going about twenty miles over the speed limit. She parked on the side of the street. Liv went past security and ignored their protest that she wasn't allowed. She forcefully walked into the building and into the meeting.

She slapped him across the face, "what the hell did you do!"


	8. Slap

"What the hell did you do?" Olivia yelled in his face. Everyone turned and stared at Liv. She barged into the White House and into the Situation Room. Secret Service had followed her from the second she went past Morris at the front gate when he needed to see her pass. They all yelled for her to stop but she kept walking. When she reached the Situation Room in her forceful effortless way, she slammed the doors open and stomped over to Cyrus, smacking him across the left side of his face.

Secret Service followed her in and grabbed her hands but Fitz told them to let her go. "Cyrus Beene you better tell me what the hell you did!" Cyrus got up and excused himself. He took hold on Olivia's arm and dragged her to his office.

"What are you talking about? Nice slap by the way," he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What the hell did you do to Reagan?" she demanded.

Cyrus showed a bit of concern. "What about Reagan? He's at the hospital." He sat down behind his desk randomly looking around.

"Do not lie to me Cyrus! Where the hell is he! I know what you did now where did you put him?"

"Olivia! Stop this now! I do not know where he is, I haven't seen him since yesterday when I came to see you. Have your team figure out where he is, I don't have time for this."

"I don't have time to hunt down a sick two month old, where the hell is Reagan!"

Cyrus leaned back and looked her dead in the eyes. "I do not know where he is. If I knew I would have him returned to you, unharmed and healthy. But I can't do that because I don't know about his whereabouts. Now please leave."

Olivia jumped and grabbed Cyrus by the shirt, yanking him to stand up. "You make that phone call…"

"Hey, okay, okay, relax" Fitz had walked in and saw Olivia physically grabbing Cyrus and went to her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away from him.

"Cyrus Beene, you make that damn call or I will make one and you'll never be heard from again! Find him now!" She struggled to get out of Fitz grip put he wasn't having it. He walked backwards towards the door.

"Olivia! Calm down, stop whatever this is. It's only a client," he guessed. "You can't attack him like this."

"Get your damn hands off of me Fitzgerald!" Fitz took her out of Cyrus's office and shut the door.

"What is the matter with you?" Fitz asked her.

"Go to hell!" She walked away from him and out of the White House.

Fitz stood in the hallway and watched her leave. After a minute he went back into Cyrus's office. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, she'll be fine. It's just a client. She's worried about losing the client, whoever it is. Like I'm supposed to know where in the world her client is. Don't worry, Sir. She'll come to her senses."

"Looks like she got you good though," Fitz looked at his cheek. It was bright red and she got her nails in it too.

"One thing she does know how to do is hit. Let's get back to this meeting."

All through the day, Fitz was worried about Olivia. It seemed to him that she may have gone a little crazy since he last saw her. She was never upset about a client. Why would she randomly come into a meeting and hit Cyrus? How would he know what happened to the client anyway? When everyone had gone home, Fitz called in the agents who were in charge of watching Liv.

"What's going on with her? Where has she been?"

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope has rarely been home. She comes home around eleven at night and leaves at five the next morning. She goes off through the back way at her apartment and comes home that way too. We've discretely followed her every day. She goes into James Madison every day. We aren't sure why though."

"Did either of you think to, I don't know, follow her in?" Fitz was irritated with the agents. "You didn't think that her going to the hospital every single day for the past two months is suspicious behavior?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. We just thought she might be visiting a friend or a relative. We didn't see any reason to follow her in. She seems to be holding up alright though."

"She came in here today, into a classified meeting in the Situation Room and slapped my Chief of Staff. That's not normal behavior. Go pick her up and take her here. If she refuses to go with you willingly, remove her."

"Huck, in the morning, get him. I don't care how you get the information. Just find my son." She opened the door to the agents.

"Ms. Pope, please come with us." Before she answered, the agents removed her.


	9. Hospital

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Olivia screamed.

"Ma'am we are just following orders." Tom told her.

"His orders? Let me out now!"

Tom had taken her to a mental hospital under Fitz's orders. "Ms. Pope I am very sorry about this. He just wants to make sure that you are alright. He said you were out of control this afternoon. And he wants to make sure that you mental state is fine."

"My mental state is perfectly clear. He can't do this to me! I have to get home. Tom please, I really need to go home. I can't explain it to you. Just take me home or let me out and I'll call a cab."

He was sympathetic with her. Tom and Daniel both knew that Fitz was stepping outside his bounds of authority but it was for her own safety. If she was too stressed out from work then she needed to stop. They didn't want to take her but it was their orders. "Ma'am when the doctor gives you an examination and gives you the all clear we can take you home. Please, we are only following orders."

"That's what they said at the Nuremburg Trials too. They still were punished. Daniel, Tom, I promise you that my mind is clear. I cannot explain to you because he cannot know. Just let me go."

Daniel turned around to look at her from the front seat. "Ms. Pope, just two hours. Two hours from now you will be back at home safe and sound. I promise."

The doctor came in and gave Olivia a psych evaluation. When she was done, the doctor discussed her mental status with Liv. "You seem fine. I'm not sure why they hauled you in here to begin with. With your job, it seems to be as much stress as usual. You're free to go, Ms. Pope."

Tom and Daniel drove her back to her apartment in the morning. She finally had the chance to look at her phone. Huck had called her a dozen times and sent her several messages. James had called to ask if she knew where Cyrus was. So did the White House.

She called Huck back. "What did you find out?" she asked him. She could hear Cyrus screaming in the background from pain.

"He hired Charlie to take Reagan anywhere. He gave him two million dollars to take care of him until he called to say bring him back."

"But where are they?"

"I'm looking at Charlie's bank account right now. He bought two plane tickets to the Bahamas yesterday. One way tickets. He might still be there."

"Good job Huck, take Cyrus over to the White House, he's late for his meetings."

"I'm going to the Bahamas and I'll make sure that Reagan comes home. I promise Liv, I won't let you down."

They hung up and Olivia decided to stay home until Reagan was safe in her arms. Huck dropped Cyrus off on the corner of the White House. When Cyrus came in Fitz was immediately worried. Cyrus had cuts on his arms, face, and chest. His clothes were all cut up and he had a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fitz asked.

"Don't worry about it. I just got jumped."

"On your way to your office someone jumped you? Aren't those the same clothes you had on yesterday?"

"Fitz, don't get involved with this. I just got jumped."

"Huck did this to you?"

"How do you know Huck?"

"He helped on the campaign for a few days. And she calls him any time she needs something. He protects her. He did this?"

"Unofficially yes. Officially no."

"And that means?"

"Don't concern yourself."

"How can't I concern myself? My Chief of Staff comes in to work and looks like he just got the living shit beat out of him, which seems something that I should concern myself with. You got slapped yesterday but the woman I'm in love with…" he cut himself off.

"What?"

"I'm in love with her. I'm still in love with her. After all the shit we've been through, I still love her."

"But you won't say her name. You won't let anyone say her name around you."

"She hurt me. Deeply hurt me. She betrayed me and so did you. But I trusted her with my life. I trusted her with everything and she betrayed me."

"She won't forgive you though. You called her a mistress. She felt lower than she has ever been when you said it. You made her shut down. Olivia will never forgive you. And not only that. You fucked her in the closet after my daughter's christening. She will not forgive you for any of that. Olivia was weak after that. She shut down and she stayed in bed for over a week. You will never be forgiven for that. Olivia Carolyn Pope will never forgive you for any of that."

"Well she hates me even more now."

"Why?"

"I had Tom and Daniel take her to a mental hospital."


	10. Returned

"I'm sorry, you did what? I think I'm going deaf. I could almost say that I heard you say you had Olivia taken to a mental hospital," Cyrus laughed.

"No, you heard me right. Tom and Daniel picked her up last night and took her to the mental hospital to get an evaluation."

"You call them and tell them to take her home. Now, do it now. I'm not dealing with the outcome of that. Take her home now. If she finds out that it was you, she will have Huck kill me. Take her home now!" Cyrus was panicking. If Huck knew that Olivia was in a mental hospital he would go crazy and hurt Cyrus in any way possible.

"Cyrus, she attacked you yesterday. She's unstable. She needs help. The kind of help that she can get there. I have to help her. We have to help her. Her team can't see straight because they follow her every step. They don't know how to help her."

"She doesn't need help. I know exactly what's going on with her. You need to take her home. Don't do anything to her. Just take her back to her apartment. I promise she will be fine. I just need to make a phone call."

"The phone call she told you to make yesterday? What is this call?"

Cyrus wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I will just make the call and she will be happy. She hasn't gone insane or anything. I swear, she is fine. I will give her what she wants and you can go your way and she will go hers. And don't you ever think of having her put in any kind of hospital ever again." Cyrus went over to the window and called Charlie. "Come back tonight. You are to be on the next plane back here."

"Yes, Sir."

"There. In about twenty-four hours, Olivia will be back to herself."

Tom and Daniel came into the Oval and looked over at Cyrus. "She's pretty pissed at you Mr. Beene. I would steer clear of her for a while," Tom told him.

"I think we all should," Cyrus said before he returned to his office.

"So what happened?" Fitz asked.

"Well, Sir. Ms. Pope was removed from her apartment and we took her to the hospital against her will. She finally calmed down and had her evaluation. Here's the report. The doctor said that she was completely fine. That she was only stressed from the amount of work she was doing. There is no reason to worry about her though, Mr. President. She is safe at home now. But she is very angry with you," Tom told him.

"It doesn't surprise me. She usually is," Fitz said. He opened her file and looked at the report from the doctor.

In the afternoon, Huck showed up at Olivia's door with Reagan in his arms.

"Thank God, you have him." Liv took Reagan to the couch and made sure that he was unharmed.

"Charlie didn't do anything to him. He was just taking care of Reagan. Cyrus hired him to care for Reagan until Fitz was out of office. He didn't want this to ruin his presidency."

Olivia looked up at Huck. "So you know?"

"I've known all along. He used to make you happy but whatever happened after the funeral you didn't like. I'm here to protect you and Reagan and I always will be. I'm sorry I was down on the job. It won't happen again."

Olivia leaned towards Huck and hugged him. "You did a great job. Reagan is safe at home and that is all that matters. Thank you for getting him."

"It was no problem. I've also set his room up with camera's they are also in the kitchen, dining room, living room, and hallways. No one will ever touch him again. I swear to it."

Fitz had finished his day and the next week still concerned about Olivia. He was still worried that she might do something to hurt herself. Maybe even hurt someone else or do something that even he couldn't help her get out of.

"I'm going to Olivia's tonight," He told Cyrus before he left for the day.

"You're doing what?"

"I need to see her. I have to put aside the betrayal because it doesn't matter anymore. I love her and I'm going to make her see that."

"No. You can't do that. You can't just show up unannounced at her apartment. You will wa… she won't like it. And she's going to yell and scream and do anything she can to get you out of there. It's not a good idea."

"So come play referee. I know she's still mad at me but maybe you can talk her down."

Olivia had just finished feeding Reagan and put him in his bassinet and was going to do some work when someone knocked. She went to answer it. When she opened the door Fitz, Cyrus, Tom, and Daniel were standing on the other side.

"You all can go to hell."


	11. Knock

"You all can go to hell," Olivia told them and slammed the door.

Fitz knocked again and again. "Olivia don't be like this. I know you're mad at us. I just want to talk to you. Please just open the door so we can talk. We can work this out. I was doing it for your own good. I swear I didn't do it to be cruel."

When Olivia still didn't answer Cyrus took a shot at it. "Liv, you know why I did what I did. Don't take it out on him. Come on. Open the door and yell at me if you want. I can take it. But please don't give me the silent treatment. I hate that."

Olivia sat on the couch and listened to the men but never said anything. It was silent for several minutes before Tom tried. "Ms. Pope, I know you don't want to hear anything from any of us out here but I can't allow the President to just stand out here. It's not safe. I know you want him to be safe. Please just let us in and you can yell at all of us or give us all the silent treatment. Either way ma'am, I need you to open the door."

Fitz smirked at Tom. He was giving her a guilt trip and she was falling for it. When they heard the door unlock Fitz leaned over to Tom, "well played."

Olivia opened the door and stepped aside letting them in. She closed the door and looked at all four of them staring at her. "Anything I can get you? Care for a drink? Or maybe I can provide some other type of service for you," she looked at Fitz when she said it. "Maybe I can have a friend take something that you love away from you," she looked at Cyrus. "Or perhaps I can have you escorted to a mental hospital for an evaluation," she looked at Tom and Daniel. Her tone was bursting with sarcasm.

"Olivia, we are all sorry. Tom and Daniel were only following my orders. You shouldn't punish them for something that was my fault. And Cyrus," he looked over at Cyrus, "I'm not exactly sure what has been going on with you and him but I'm sure he's sorry as well."

Cyrus walked around the living room heading towards the playpen. Cyrus bent over to pick up Reagan but Olivia stopped him.

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene, keep your hands the hell away from my son!"

Everyone in the room froze. She just said son? Cyrus put his hands up to surrender and stepped back from Reagan. Reagan could sense the tension in the room and started to cry. Liv ran over to his playpen and picked him up sitting in the rocking chair to get him back to sleep. It only took a few minutes before he was back to sleep. With everyone still there in the living room Olivia didn't want Reagan exposed to the loud voices so she put him in his crib in her bedroom.

When she came back out to the living room, Cyrus had sat down at the dining room table with Fitz while Tom and Daniel talked on the couch. She went over to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Liv knew that tonight would be a long one if she didn't kick them out now. And even if she did tell them to leave, none of them would. She finished one glass then went to the dining room with the bottle.

"How do you have a son?" Fitz asked her.

She took a drink of wine. "I would like you all to leave. All of you."

"I'm not leaving until I get answers Olivia," Fitz yelled.

"It was worth a try. At least keep your voices down. I don't want him to wake up."

"I've had you followed since the funeral and none of this ever came up with the agents. How do you have a son? I want to know and I want to know everything. Every little detail that no one thought was important to tell me."

"Well, Mr. President, when two people have sex, on occasion the woman can get pregnant."

Fitz stood up and stomped over to her. "Do not simplify this. You know exactly what I mean. How is he your son? When were you pregnant or did you adopt?"

"The fact that you had me followed is the first thing that we will discuss. And nothing before that. Your agents are shit with being discrete. I knew from day one that you were having me followed. You had absolutely no right to do that. I am NOT yours. You can't have me followed because I am NOT yours to protect. I can protect myself. Even when I was pregnant I could protect myself. I've been doing it long enough/"

"Obviously you can't. You can't protect yourself because you got pregnant."

"How do you think I got pregnant?" Fitz thought about it for a minute. "Congratulations, Mr. President. He's yours."


	12. Dad

"Congratulations, Mr. President. He's yours."

Fitz stood there and stared at her. How could he be her son's father? He had to be about a few weeks old by the looks of him. So that would mean that it was ten months ago that he was conceived. Fitz was still pissed at Olivia then. "I can't be his father. We weren't even speaking when he was conceived."

"And how do you know when he was conceived? You don't know a damn thing Mr. President."

"Olivia, he's what? Two weeks maybe three? That means that it was about ten months ago. I didn't want to see you then. Don't lie to me. Who is his father? Was it a friend, a guy from a bar? Or a client or Edison? Tell me."

"No. It was some ass hole who dragged me into a closet after my goddaughter's christening."

Fitz cringed at her words. He remembered that day as clear as air. He was so upset with her but she looked so beautiful and he couldn't help himself. "But that would mean that you'd still be pregnant."

"Very good Mr. President."

"Cut the shit Olivia. Stop calling me that. I hate it when you call me that now."

"How else do you want me to refer to you? How about ass hole? Or maybe a dick wad? Or maybe scum bag? Or would you prefer the guy I screwed while he was married and running for President? Take you pick because that's about all your choices."

Fitz's hands were curled into fists. "Stop that. You know exactly what we are. What we've been."

"I don't think I do. You've been the guy I was in love with but that ended nine months ago. But to you I've apparently only ever been the mistress. Right?"

"Olivia…"

"No it's okay to screw your mistress but marrying her. My God that would ruin everything you've ever worked for. I only came along to ruin your marriage and fuck you until you left her, right? I am only good for one thing. And you've proven that over and over again. You send two agents to physically remove me from my home to take you to you so I can satisfy your needs. But when I need something, or even just want to talk to you for a minute, you are too busy. And I get that, you're the President and I wouldn't stop you from being that. You can't be with me because it's political suicide. Well, that was just a stab in the back. And in the heart. So guess what. I finally can say this to your face. FUCK YOU FITZGERALD! A good friend of mine just died and I decide that I finally want to be happy and you shatter that in a matter of seconds. I told the man who loved me and could show me freely that he did love me that I couldn't marry him. I told you I would wait for you and you said I'm not worth it. Well, I'm not waiting for anything. I have a son to take care of now. I don't have time for your bullshit games," she spat.

Reagan started to cry in her bedroom, she could hear over the baby monitor. Cyrus stood up. "I'll go get him."

"No, I want you to get the hell away from me. Stay away from me and my son. After what you did, I don't want to ever see you again. Step foot near my son again and I will make sure that you won't be able to ever walk again. Get the hell out of my house," she yelled at Cyrus.

Olivia left the room to go to Reagan. Fitz turned to Cyrus. "What did you do?"

"A very bad thing and she will never forgive me. She still loves you though. Just make her see that you can be forgiven." Cyrus left the apartment while the other three waited for her to come out.

She got Reagan back to sleep and came out to the living room. "I meant for you all to leave."

"Olivia, we need to discuss this. If he is my son, I want to know everything I can about him. Can you at the very least tell me his name and how old he is, maybe even his birthday?" Fitz begged.

"No. Just because you are his biological father doesn't mean you get to go around and play Dad now. You have three children you can take care of and play house with. You won't be putting my son through that. I will not allow it. He is my son. He is not yours. I don't care what DNA says."

Fitz took a long breath. "Liv, if you back me into a corner I will come out fighting. I will take you to court and sue you for custody of him. I will take him away from you and you won't see him."

"You do that and you'll have to admit the American public that you had an affair."


	13. Bed

"You do that and you'll have to admit to the American public that you had an affair," Olivia told him. "You want to go to court; you will have to explain every little detail about what happened between us. Every single time we were together. You will have to explain how I got the job at the White House and why I quit. And if you do that, you'll just stress me out then I can't take proper care of my son."

Fitz sat at the table and thought about the actions that could happen. "I can take him away from you. I don't want to do that but I will if you force me too. Can't we work something out?"

"No. I am not going to cave on this. After what you did to me, and how I ended up pregnant. You are never going to be forgiven. I am done with this shit that you put me through every time that we even talk to each other. It's not just me who I have to think about now. I won't stand for the shit I have to deal with when I'm around you. Now get the hell out of my apartment," she yelled. Olivia stomped off to her bedroom and slammed the door closed, locking it behind her.

Fitz didn't want to leave but Tom and Daniel convinced him that she needed her space and he could come back tomorrow. He wanted to be part of his son's life but Olivia had always been stubborn. If she said no, then the answer was no. He had to think of some way that Olivia would come back to him. After a few minutes he went to her bedroom door. "I'm going to go now but I'll be back tomorrow. Please, let's just talk and get past this part. Liv, I need you to talk to me though. I'll give you your space tonight but we really need to talk tomorrow. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. Please let my son know that no matter how he got here, that I do love him. Goodnight, sweet baby." He left her apartment and went back to the White House.

All night Fitz thought about the life that he could have had with Olivia. They could have already had a couple of kids by now. He could have had a somewhat quiet life with his kids and the woman he loves. But since he didn't leave Mellie when he wanted to leave her, he may never get her back.

Olivia stayed in her bedroom with Reagan all night and day. She waited for the knock on the door the next afternoon for Fitz to show up. She knew he was determined to get answers. He was stubborn but not as stubborn as she was. He would want to know everything and by now may have ever come up with a plan. Fitz might have come up with some ridiculous plan to get closer to her that she would have to fix. Her top thought was that he would resign as President but she didn't want him to do that. They all worked too hard to get him there. He deserved to be in the White House and helping the country. He deserved everything he had got so far.

A little after three in the afternoon there was a knock on the front door to her apartment. She lay on her side with Reagan next to her as they slept. Olivia was so tired she didn't hear him knock louder and louder. Fitz decided to try and open the door and when he did the door opened right up. He looked around for her but she never answered when he called her name. He went to her bedroom door and knocked before trying to open it. When it didn't open he went to the table at the end of the hall and pulled out the key to unlock it. He opened the door and saw the two most precious people sleeping on the bed. He told Tom and Daniel to hang around the living room and then could turn on the television quietly. Fitz went back into Olivia's room and took off his shoes to lay down in just his jeans and t-shirt. He lay on his side putting his son between them watching the two of them sleep. After an hour Olivia woke up when Reagan started to fuss. Fitz rubbed his son's stomach to soothe him trying not to wake Olivia but it didn't matter. She was awake the second Reagan started to cry. She saw Fitz lying on the other side of the bed touching her son and wondered how she could keep him away from Reagan. Liv could tell that he loved him already, even without knowing his name. Fitz saw her wake up and watched her eyes adjust to the light filling the room. He caught hold of her eyes with his and told her the one word that was so simple so say but meant so much, "Hi."


	14. Talk

"I had that door locked for a reason," Liv told him.

"And I unlocked it for a reason," Fitz spat back at her. Olivia sat up and pulled Reagan into her arms. "He's adorable, Livie. He has your eyes. Will you tell me his name?"

Olivia looked at her son. He may have had her eyes but other than that, he was all Fitz. His eyes, nose, mouth, hair, it was all identical to Fitz. "I need to change and feed him. I'd prefer not to have you in the room when I do," she told him.

Fitz gave her some privacy to feed him. Even though he had seen her naked so many other times, he wanted to respect her wishes. He hadn't seen her in so long but he didn't want to push his luck. After a half hour he knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Can I come in?" Olivia nodded to say okay for him to enter. "Are you ready to talk about all of this?"

"It really doesn't matter. Nothing is going to change. I've been doing fine with him for months. I don't need you coming in and destroying what I've done."

"What do you mean months? You're talking about the pregnancy right? I know how he got here, I know exactly when all that happened. He's so small. He's got to be only a couple of weeks old. We need to talk. I have so many things I need to tell you. And it seems like you do too. Can we please talk about it?"

Olivia looked him in the eyes. In her most serious tone she could find she finally let him have it. "I do NOT want YOU in my child's life. I don't even want you in mine. You only hurt me and I refuse to let you hurt my son. He's been doing just fine without you and I won't let you put him in front of the world to criticize. I won't let him be known as President Grant's bastard mixed child. I won't let Mellie come in and put him on the news or any of that. You cannot be in his life without having an audience. And it won't just be America, it's going to be the world. If we were married and everything that came with that before he was born, I could accept that. I accept that I'm the whore who got knocked up by you. I accept that I'm the mistress. I deserve it. I caused all of this because I followed you into a hotel room and I let it escalate from there. I take full responsibility of seducing you and everything thereafter. But I have a child to think about now. It's my job to protect him from the scrutiny of this world and I can't do that if he's labeled as the bastard child of you. You have three other children that stand front and center with you. Their every move is watched and recorded. They hate it, I know they do. They've told me. I can't let that happen to my son. I take a lot of shit from you, Fitzgerald. I've taken the silent treatment and the late night calls and the showing up at my door and having me dragged out of my house so you can satisfy your needs. I've even taken being dragged into a coat closet and fucked like a whore off the street. I've taken your wife yelling at me and telling me that it was my job to keep you happy and I've taken the responsibility of causing you to sleep with an aid. And to top it all off, I've taken being called a mistress by you of all people. But if there is one thing that I will not take from you is hurting my son. I refuse to allow you to come in here and hurt him."

With every word that Olivia said, it cut deeper into him. When she spelled it all out, he knew he put her through so much crap since the very beginning. But he knew one thing was for sure. He did love her more than anything.

Fitz took Olivia's arm and pulled her into the living room telling Tom and Daniel to go to her room and watch the baby.

She looked at him odd until he explained. "I don't want to argue in front of him. He's a newborn and needs his sleep." Fitz put his hands in his pockets to resist from touching her. "I know I've hurt you. I've put you through so much shit. I told you that night at the hotel to go into your room. I told you we could pretend it never happened. But you didn't listen to me, that's on you, not me."

"I take responsibility for that. I already told you."

"Olivia, I didn't just happen to you. We happened to each other. You came in to save the election but really you saved me. You save me all the time."


	15. Children

"You save me all the time." Olivia stared at Fitz for several minutes in silence. "Every time I have a bad day or Cyrus is on my ass about something I just think about what you're doing." Fitz pulled out his phone and showed her his favorite picture of them together. It was a photo taken of them on the campaign trail before his father died. They were sitting on a bench in the park discussing his next speech when someone snapped the picture. "I look at this and think of what you're doing and it makes my day so much better. I wanted to call or talk to you some way before now but I was too upset with you. Then Cyrus explained everything about Defiance and I wasn't angry with you anymore. But I was too angry with myself. I asked you to wait for me and turned around and called you…that. I would never let anyone else call you that and it's exactly what I did. And I didn't do it so say you weren't. I wanted to hurt you. Because you hurt me. And I wanted you to feel as much pain and betrayal as I did. I knew it would hurt you too. I called you that and…"

"Stop being a wimp and man up. You called me a mistress! I want to hear you say it."

"Liv," he started but she cut him off.

"No, say it. You were man enough to call me it to my face and now it's just 'that'? No, I want to hear you admit it. Say exactly what you said. You wanted to hurt me and get my attention then. Well you got it. If there was one person I would never expect to hear being called a mistress from would be you. You scream at Mellie when she says, you nearly want to kill Cyrus when he does, but it's alright when it comes out of your mouth."

Fitz went to her and kissed her hard. He missed her lips so much. They were just as he remembered though. "It's not okay. I hated myself for calling you that since I said it. You were never and will never be a mistress. You are the love of my life and I should have treated you so much better. Even though I was angry with you, we still could have worked through it. We have always gotten through everything together. Because we are in this together. It's supposed to be you and me against the world. My world is crashing down. I need you beside me to hold up the walls. I can't do it anymore if I don't have you. I wanted to drink so much until the pain was gone for so long. I finally had to see you though. I need to know what's been going on with you. You've been at the hospital every day for the past two months until last week. Then that stunt at the White House. I'm concerned about you. The agents said that that's the only place you had been going. But no one knew why. What's been going on with you? Are you sick or is it something with the baby?"

Olivia could feel herself caving into him. She was beginning to realize that he was actually worried about her well-being. But she couldn't talk about it now. "Why is your world crashing? How do you want me to fix it?"

Fitz rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "I don't want you to fix it, you can't anyway. I found out some news that I didn't ever expect to hear but I know now and it's going to get better."

"There's nothing I've come across so far that I can't fix. Do you have a plan?" Olivia sat on the other side of the couch and listened to him.

"I do have a plan; it's actually in the works as we speak. Mellie's moved out," Fitz said. He watched Olivia for any kind of reaction. "She's moved back to California to the ranch and has been living there for several weeks. Almost a month. I found out a few months back that she and I don't have children together."

Olivia's jaw dropped when he told her. "What? That can't be right, you have three kids. Jerry looks just like you."

"Jerry isn't my son; he's my brother," he told her. He felt weird just thinking about it. Fitz had been raising his brother instead. He saw Liv trying to work it out in her mind. "Big Jerry raped Mellie when I was running for Governor. Karen, we still aren't sure who her father is but we have an idea. And Teddy, well, I couldn't, you know. He's actually my friend Andrew's son. My Lieutenant Governor had been screwing my wife for quite some time now. It appears that every time Mellie has gone on some sort of trip even while First Lady, she's been hooking up with Andrew. Your son is the only son I have."


	16. Divorced

After everything Fitz had told her, Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But that didn't mean that she did want him back. She did love Fitz. He gave her the best thing she could ever have. She got Reagan out of everything that happened. And in the end he was worth every ounce of hurt and heartbreak that they had caused each other.

"What's the plan?" she asked him. She wanted to get straight to business.

"My lawyers have drawn up the divorce papers and sent them to her. She's getting what she wants. I don't have the energy to fight both of you at the same time. Mellie gets the ranch and half of what is in our joint account. She isn't to say any bad thing about either you or me and if she does then I leak to the press that she faked a miscarriage. Mellie wants to run for some office and I will support her in that as long as she doesn't say anything about what occurred between you and I during the campaign and my time as President. She's already signed them. I've been divorced for," he looked at his watch, "six days, two hours and nine minutes." Olivia started to cry as he said he had been divorced for several days. She pulled her legs up to her chest and soothed herself. Fitz moved over to her and wiped her tears away. "There's no reason to be sad, Livie. You shouldn't cry. I'm finally free of her and can be happy. I can be happy with you. We aren't supposed to be sad about this. It was always the plan, remember?"

"You should have told me before you did that."

"No, you only would have tried to talk me out of it. You do that all the time. This time I decided to handle it myself. No matter what you think, I don't always need the Olivia Pope seal of approval." She laughed. "But I think I have it on this one."

"You may not have needed it, or wanted it, but you got it. I'm glad that you didn't ask me though. You finally did something for yourself to be happy."

Fitz kissed her again and went to get them some water. When she finished her glass and set it down the two of them had their unspoken one minute. No one else mattered in the world. It was just the two of them in their own world.

When their one minute was up they knew they had to discuss the rest of what had been going on. Each waited for the other to start but when neither did, Fitz spoke up. "Will you tell me about him?"

"Fitz, it doesn't change anything though. You are still the President. People don't know that you are divorced yet."

"That's actually where you are wrong. When did you turn on the news last?"

"It's been a while. I've been a bit busy with other things. Why?"

"If you would have turned on the news last night while our son was asleep you would have realized that Mellie and I gave a statement yesterday afternoon before I came over here announcing that we were officially divorced. I don't believe that Olivia Pope hasn't watched the news in several days."

"Well, please excuse me for having a child to care for," she said sarcastically.

"Livie, everyone knows that I am divorced now. They all know that both Mellie and I love someone else. Mellie loves Andrew more than she ever could love me. And I love you more than anything in the world."

"You still love me?"

"Of course, I still love you. I never stopped. I just had a shitty way of showing you how much I do. I'm going to do better at that though. Even if it kills me to show you, I am going to."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and kissed him. She wanted to show him that even though he had hurt her so many times in the past, she would forgive him. It didn't matter that he called her a mistress or treated her like the average whore. She would always forgive him for anything he had done. Olivia loved him too much to not forgive him. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Fitz checked on the agents and Reagan.

"Tom and Daniel seem to be having fun with our son. They're teaching him about football. Daniel's decided to make him a Packers fan and Tom's fighting him for the Steelers. That ought to be fun to see who wins," Fitz laughed when he went into the kitchen.

Olivia had made everyone a sandwich and was eating a yogurt when he came back. "Tom will win; he usually does in those wagers."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because he's Tom and he wins everything. Play poker with him some time and you'll see what I mean. He's pretty good."

"I'll try that sometime. Can you tell me about our son?


	17. Reagan

"What do you want to know?"

Fitz sat down across from her at the table. "Everything."

Olivia took the boys some food and came back to the dining room sitting back down across from Fitz. "Can you start with something simple?"

"A name would be great, referring to him as my child or my son is getting old."

"His name is Reagan. Reagan George."

"I assume he has your last name?"

"Well I couldn't really put Grant on his birth certificate without people getting suspicious now could I?" she defended herself.

"You're right, I didn't mean to sound upset. I figured he would. What made you pick his name like that?"

"Reagan and George were Republicans. They were both good Presidents and I know you liked Reagan. It was a cute name. And he was very adorable. He still is."

"Yes he is. How old is he? He looks about two weeks maybe."

She looked down at her glass and swirled her finger around the edge. "He's two months old. That's why I was at the hospital every day for the past two months."

Fitz was silent for a few minutes attempting to control his temper. "You should have told me. I could have been there with you. For both of you. What would you have done if he died? Would you have told me?"

"I don't want to think about that. Reagan is fine. He's very healthy now. He goes to his doctor's appointment in a couple of days. He is doing great. I don't want to think about the what if's, I thought about those every day at the hospital and he came out of it strong. And you couldn't have been there. You may have wanted to be there but you wouldn't be able to. Everything would have been exposed and you would have caused a scandal. It was better if you were working on something else."

Fitz grabbed her hand and held it. "You are right. The what if's don't matter because he is here now. Do you know why he was early?"

"No. I just started having contractions one afternoon and went to the hospital when they didn't stop. At first I didn't think it was a big deal that they were Braxton Hicks contractions but they weren't. My team came in with me to the hospital and Huck had tried to get a hold of Cyrus because he promised to be there. That he would be in the room with me. I guess Huck finally got him out of somewhere and he got to the hospital quickly." Fitz thought back and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that I am so stupid. I can't believe I didn't put that together."

"What are you talking about Fitz?"

"Huck called the private line to the Oval. I just now realized that it was Huck. I should have known it was him to begin with. Only you have the number to the private line. I never gave it so anyone else. He called and demanded to talk to Cyrus in that 'I don't take your shit' tone he always has."

"He was determined to get Cyrus for me. I didn't want him to bother you though. What happened after that?"

"I gave Cyrus the phone and they talked for a few minutes. I just remembered that he said whatever it was wasn't supposed to happen for another two months. When he got off the phone he was in a hurry to get wherever he needed to be. He told me that Ella had hit her head on the playground and he had to go to the hospital because James was out of town. I can't believe how fucking stupid I am. I'm such an idiot. I should have done the math. Who schedules their daughter to hit her head?"

They laughed at the situation. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid I guess. I had him naturally after a day of trying to stop the contractions. Reagan was born on April 5. He only weighed three pounds and ten ounces. He was so small. His lungs weren't fully developed and he spent the two months in the NICU at James Madison. Cyrus came every day when he left the White House before he went home. James doesn't even know about Reagan. The doctor was so…rude," Olivia was furious even at the memory of the doctor. "He said that I should wait until Reagan was stronger to name him because it would be bad if I was emotionally attached to him and he died."

Fitz was filled with anger when she told him. "You were already attached to him. You love him even before he was born. How could he be so insensitive?"

"That's exactly what I asked. I yelled at the doctor and so did Abby. We made his bad day even worse. But he deserved it. I spent those two months with Reagan watching him get bigger."

"You came to the White House last week though and slapped Cyrus, what set you off?"

"He kidnapped Reagan."


	18. Move

"He kidnapped Reagan."

Fitz took in every word that Olivia was saying. Reagan was kidnapped? How was that possible? When could Cyrus have taken him? He was with Fitz the entire day. Cyrus was many things but a kidnapper wasn't one of them. Cyrus would have protected Olivia from the hurt that would cause her. Cyrus loved Olivia like his own daughter. There was no way that he could be behind Reagan's kidnapping. "How do you know?"

Olivia was silent for a minute, getting her tears away. "The doctors took Reagan to do some tests before he could come home. Someone stabbed the nurse watching him in the neck with a sedative and took him out of the hospital without anyone noticing."

"But that could have been anyone. How do you know it was Cyrus?"

"Huck looked at the security footage. He saw who took Reagan. Cyrus hired some guy to kidnap Reagan and take him out of the country."

Fitz sat tall and ran a hand through his hair. "Charlie."

"You know about Charlie? How?"

"Cyrus has called him in on several occasions. Usually I've had the opportunity to stop him before he paid Charlie. I know what he's capable of. It's not the greatest idea to call him in. He's saved for a last resort. But Cyrus likes to take the bull by the horns and handle the situation differently without my knowing. So how did you get Reagan back?"

"Huck tracked where Charlie took Reagan. They went to the Bahamas and Huck followed. He came back with our son and Reagan was safe. Charlie didn't hurt him or anything. He just took him."

"That was the call that Cyrus made. I heard him on the phone telling someone to come back with him. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean. I'll handle Cyrus tomorrow. What about Reagan now?"

Olivia smiled at his concern for their son. "He's fine. His lungs are doing greats and he is a healthy two month old boy. We have his weekly checkup in two days."

"That's good; I'd like an update when I can. I'd actually like several things to happen. But I do believe that we should discuss that together. The sooner, the better."

"I'm all ears now. You have a plan? Tell me, I'll work the kinks out of it and see what I can do to make it happen."

"Always the fixer, aren't you?" Fitz laughed. "My divorce changes a lot of things for us. I want to be with you. I always have. A long time ago you were the person I had been looking for, even before we met. I have a lot to give you and to Reagan but the biggest thing is my love. I love both of you. Even though I have barely held my son, I do love him. I want to work out some kind of arrangement with you to see him. I won't take him away from you. He needs you and you do need him. We may fight more than anything but I do love you. I can be with whoever I want to be with right now. And out of everyone in the world, there's no one other than you that I want to spend my time with. Ideally, I'd like for you and Reagan to move into the White House with me. I could spend time with the two of you. We can be a family now. But I think that's moving a bit faster than what you would like. I know that you are in fixer mode now but I need you to come out of it because you aren't fixing this. I've already handled it and you won't change my mind with anything you say or do. I have decided that after my first term is finished, I will not be running for a second." Olivia tried to argue but he stopped her. "There are too many things that have happened from my first term that I need to fix. You and I need to get back to being you and me. And now that includes Reagan. Cyrus is something that I will deal with. I can't focus on being President and fixing my relationship with you at the same time. We have a son together and you will always come first. From now on, nothing is as important as you and him. I will get back to what you and I had before. Somewhere, we still have it. My term is over next year and by then I plan to be on equal footing as you. These past months without you have been awful. When I wasn't asleep, I was drinking and when I wasn't drinking I was having black outs. Livie, you're my life and I can't live without you. I refuse to live without you again. I'm going to make sure that I keep you close to me and don't lose you again. What do you think about moving into the White House with me?"

After a minute she answered, "Okay."


	19. Out

Cyrus had just come into his office at the White House when Tom came in. Tom didn't say anything when he opened the door. Cyrus just knew from the look on Tom's face. "He knows?" Tom nodded and led Cyrus to the Oval.

Tom opened the door to the Oval and let Cyrus in before closing it with him on the outside. "Before you say anything, I know what I did was wrong. So very wrong. I don't blame you for hating me or doing whatever it is that you are going to do to me. I understand completely. If someone hired Charlie to take Ella from me, I'd kill them with my bare hands. I know you hate me and want to punish me but know that what I did was for your own good."

"You hired someone to take my son, the only son I have, the son I didn't even know existed, for my own good?"

"Don't judge it. I thought it was for the better but I was wrong."

"The Cyrus Beene, King of Me, is admitting he is wrong? The world must be coming to an end. How is that for my own good? You took my son and gave him to a very dangerous man."

"Olivia didn't want you to know, and eventually she would have caved and shown Reagan to you. I was protecting your presidency."

"That's all you ever do. You always try to protect the presidency. That was your excuse for Defiance and Amanda too. I'm tired of that damn excuse. That's not why you did it. You did it to protect yourself. You wanted to protect your job. That's the only thing you ever do! You only think about yourself and what you want. Defiance is something that you did to get yourself into the White House. I know that you can't be front and center of being President because America is pigheaded and I'm sorry about that. That's why you get to run behind the scenes. Just because you have the power to do something does not mean that you should do it! You can't hire someone to take another's child and take the child out of the country. Not only is it wrong, it's illegal. I told Olivia that I would handle you and that is what I am doing. Tom and Daniel will be escorting you off of the premises. You are not allowed to come back here until Olivia has forgiven you. And if I know Liv, you won't be back for a long time. I don't want to hear your apologies. Now, get the hell out of my office."

Tom took Cyrus out of the Oval. He told Tom to remind Fitz about his meetings and that he had to be there. He had to remind Fitz that he couldn't just spend all his time with Olivia. No matter what, Fitz still had a job to do.

Olivia had put her suitcase in a bedroom in the residence and taken Reagan down to see Fitz in the Oval when Cyrus was being escorted out. Liv stood in the waiting room outside the Oval talking with Lauren who was making over Reagan. She waited a few minutes for Fitz to calm down and then went in.

"Everything okay?" Liv stepped in with Reagan.

Fitz turned around to see her when he was looking out the window at the Rose Garden. A minute ago he was upset but the second he saw Liv and his son his mouth turned into a smile a mile wide. "Great now that you're here." He went over towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Fitz went to take Reagan and saw Olivia's reaction. She instantly held Reagan closer to her chest. No one had held Reagan other than her, even in the hospital. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's alright; I know what you were doing. It's just an automatic reaction. I don't want anyone taking him ever again."

"I know you don't. I would never take him from you, Livie."

Liv relaxed a little. She knew that Fitz would never intentionally hurt her or their son. She stood up from the couch and gently put Reagan in his arms. "I know I can trust you with our son. I'm just over protective of him, I guess."

"It's okay to be. After what happened, I am too. But between you and me, and Huck, Reagan is perfectly safe. No one is going to do anything to him or take him anywhere. I promise you that." Fitz held Reagan close to his chest. "He's so small. He's perfect, Livie. Thank you for him."

"Fitz, even though I wasn't prepared for a baby, I'm glad I got one with you. You gave me someone who is just perfect. Reagan is strong just like you. He looks just like you too. Thank you for him. I know we weren't in a good place together when he was conceived, but I think we can get back to us."


	20. End

After a year of living together, Fitz and Olivia holding Reagan had announced that they were engaged. Liv had not forgiven Cyrus for taking her son even for just a few hours. Fitz had suggested to her that they get a nanny for Reagan so they could spend time together but she refused. Liv would never trust anyone with her child again.

Fitz did as he said. He did not run for a second term. He wanted to spend all his time with Olivia and Reagan and any other children they might have. When he was out of office, they moved to the house in Vermont the day after his last day in office.

When Reagan was five, Liv got pregnant with a boy. He was born on August 20. And they named him Lincoln Fitzgerald.

It took Olivia a while but eventually she did forgive Cyrus. They became better friends and Fitz moved Cyrus, James, and Ella on to the property in Vermont.

No matter what Fitz and Olivia had to face, they faced it together. Karen and Jerry came over to the house all the time and had their own rooms. They were always treated as part of the family.

Olivia and Fitz were the perfect team. And after all that they had gone through in the past, they finally got their endgame.

**Author's note: So sorry to all my fans and readers of this story. I kept trying to think of something that could happen and came up with nothing for this. If you haven't read it yet, there is another story that I have written called **_**Forgiveness To You. **_**Some people who have read it have said that the storyline was great. Give it a shot if you can. I'm also going to write another fanfiction for **_**Scandal **_**but it won't be a prequel or a sequel to this one. Be on the lookout for it! Thank you so much for all the feedback I get in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story. :D**


End file.
